


An Overdue Talk

by AccessTrinity



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Astral!OC, Coffee, Conversations that need to be done, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In different ways though, Late Night Conversations, OC, One that comes from before the Rebellion, They both love Lucifer, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity
Summary: The two of them had a lot of things to talk about. Starting from before the Great Rebellion to the former Supreme Primarch, Lucifer.





	An Overdue Talk

This was pathetic.

I had no problem with brandishing my sword against Lucilius and throwing everything I had at the bastard who was empowered by Lucifer's core, but apparently the idea of having a long overdue talk with the new Supreme Primarch in the privacy of the coffee shop that he ran had me frozen in my tracks.

Again, pathetic.

But this was something that needed to be done. For Sandalphon's sake.

Which was why I was standing in front of the door of the long closed coffee shop in the middle of the night.

Especially when it must have taken a lot of effort on his part to speak to me since most of his interactions when we had to make nice was shoot me guilty looks when he thought or knew I was not looking. At least that was what my sis- I mean, Djeeta told me in private one day after I promised not to repeat what I said to the person in question.

Sandalphon had grown into his role as Supreme Primarch wonderfully and had stepped into being his own person who was more grounded and not as self-centered and sheltered. But like everyone in the world, there were still things he needed to work on.

He came up to me earlier after I got back from an exhausting mission that ended with me jumping down a waterfall and then having to save myself from the rapid river that was at the bottom of said waterfall. Thanks to my unholy luck, I was able to get out of that mess easily. But because I was preoccupied with the fact that not only was I soaking wet and dripping water everywhere, I did not see Lucifer's successor until he was pretty much right in my face.

"We need to talk." Sandalphon said, the gleam in his eyes telling me that he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Meet me at the Cafe after everyone has fallen asleep."

Being soaked to the bone and in no mood to have to deal with _anyone's_ demands I had been tempted to ask if that included the people at Raduga. Where anyone who couldn't sleep went to unload their troubles on Ladiva. Not to mention I did not appreciate being told to do anything without my consent.

But the serious tone in his voice made me pause and eventually agree. Sandalphon and I typically avoided each other unless we had to work together during world ending events- the last lengthy conversation we had being when Lucilius was trying to destroy the world. Again.

"Okay, Karone," I growled as I brought myself back to reality. "Just go through the door. It's just a door. You can do that much, right? Just take a step, put your hand on the handle and then yank the damned thing open and go through."

...worst pep talk ever. But I was here and there was no going back.

I could do this.

I could _do_ this.

_I could do this._

But the hand that could grasp my rapier and thrust the point of the blade into an opponent's vitals within seconds felt like lead. Like something invisible was holding it in place, but I knew that the only thing that had a hold of me was my own hesitance.

Pathe-

"Are you not going to go in?" A _very familiar voice asked behind me in a teasing tone._

__

__

I whirled around, my hand immediately going to the hilt of my rapier. Whatever weighed down my hand earlier vanished as I turned to face whoever snuck up behind me, my immediate reflex being to jump back to give myself room to draw my weapon and stab the person.

Which I would have done had the door not been right behind me. So instead I ended up crashing backwards into the cafe door. I hissed as the back of my head smacked into the wood along with the rest of my back.

"What the fu-" I started to say only to cut myself off when I got a good look at the moron who decided to _walk up behind me._

Standing in front of me was a tall man in the six foot range dressed almost entirely in black. The exceptions were the gold that decorated his armour and the white skirt… cloth thing that was wrapped around his waist. Also wrapped around his waist as well as around his neck were red ribbons that contrasted the black that the man was wearing. With platinum blond hair so light that it was often mistaken for the colour white and cobalt blue eyes, the man made for an incredibly handsome figure to the point of being unnatural.

He also had a mischievous expression on his face that made me want to smack him.

But his looks were not what made me cut myself off.

It was just for a moment, but that moment had me stumbling over my thoughts.

For a moment I thought I saw _him_. I saw… _Lucifer._

The second the name crossed my mind, I shook my head to try and clear it. Karone, he was dead. You needed to accept it.

The man in front of you is not Lucifer.

"Karone?" The teasing tone in the man's voice was gone, replaced by concern. The corners of his lips were turned downwards into a frown as he tilted his head as he looked at me.

I sighed as I reached up to rub my forehead and stall the upcoming headache that was no doubt the result of having to meet Sandalphon as well as dealing with the man standing before me. "Can I help you, Lucio?"

Lucio and Lucifer were pretty much dead ringers for one another and that was discounting the fact that they had similar sounding names. But there were slight differences that one could see if you knew what to look for.

One of those things was the way they talked as well as how they expressed themselves. Where Lucifer's expressions verged on controlled stoicism, Lucio was more open and free when it came to his facial expressions. And while Lucifer spoke in a near monotone voice, he was not as formal in his interactions compared to Lucio's lighter tone and polite speech when he spoke to others.

And the wings. I could not forget the wings. While Lucifer could vanish his six wings if the situation called for it, Lucio for some reason had plush like wings behind him. Plush like wings he could convert into the ethereal ones that Lucifer also bore.

I did not want to deal with the past phantoms that Lucio's face brought up right before my big talk with Sandalphon, but it looks like I did not have much of a choice in the manner.

"Ah." The mischievous expression was back on Lucio's face. _Something_ must have shown on my face since he immediately switched from concerned to light-hearted teasing again. "I see. You must be the reason why Sandalphon kicked me out earlier."

My eyebrows shot up and I spoke before I could stop myself. "Sandalphon let you inside his cafe?" I winced as soon as the words left my mouth.

Sandalphon made no attempt to hide the fact that he did not like Lucio. He was initially shocked by how identical Lucio and Lucifer were in appearance and voice, but that shock soon turned to… dislike. Not hate, but he was not thrilled to see Lucio and he let the former know that every chance he got.

While I can't say I condoned how Sandalphon treated Lucio based off of the fact that he resembled Lucifer- when in reality it was the other way around and it was Lucifer who resembled him- I could understand where he was coming from.

"I let myself in." Lucio explained.

Of course it did not help that Lucio insisted on hanging out with Sandalphon when the latter made it very clear that he did not like his presence at all.

"And nothing got destroyed?" I asked. Sandalphon had shown during the Grancypher Crew's time in Auguste while he was running one of Sierokarte's many shacks that he was not above throwing an Ain Soph Aur in Lucio's direction.

"The only casualty was a cup." Lucio said as he gave me the same charming smile that often had an aphrodisiac effect on women (and some men). "So are you not going to go in?"

"Huh?" My mind blanked for a few seconds before I realized what he was talking about. "Oh right. Yes, I was. Before _someone_ decided to interrupt me."

"I apologize." And Lucio did look sincere about the apology. "But you had been standing in front of the door for so long I wondered if there was something wrong."

I was about to say something when the wooden door that my back had been against… was suddenly not there any more. And because gravity said so, I started stumbling backwards before falling unceremoniously on my ass.

"Ow!" I hissed at the sudden jolt of pain that ran through my body. I looked up and glared at the person who had literally yanked away the support that was keeping me standing up right. "What was that for?"

I glanced up and saw a man who looked to be in his late teens with dark brown hair and red-brown eyes glaring down at me. Just like Lucio, he was decked out in black clothes and black armour, with the gold outline of the armour being less pronounced. Just like Lucio, he had a white cloth that resembled a skirt wrapped around his waist.

"You were taking too long." He said before he turned towards Lucio. "Leave."

Lucio chuckled, but he nodded at Sandalphon before turning around and walking away. The latter slammed the door shut after him before turning and then walking towards me. He reached out, grabbed my arm, and then brought me up on my feet and dragged me towards the counter that often sat customers who came by themselves after him.

"I can walk by myself, you know." I growled, not appreciating the fact that I was being dragged.

Sandalphon snorted. "At the pace you were going earlier when you were outside, I would be waiting all night before you actually came close enough for me to talk to you without raising my voice. This way is faster."

Unfortunately, I had no defense against that.

After I sat myself on one of the circular stools at the counter, Sandalphon walked around the counter and began preparing two cups. "Tea or coffee?"

I was a tea person, but I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. I also doubted my ability to go back to sleep after the conversation we were going to have.

"Coffee. Extra sweet."

"Three creams and two sugars, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You remembered how I liked it?"

Sandalphon snorted. "Hard to forget the order of the woman who rebelled against the idea of drinking black coffee straight before dumping an entire bottle of cream and half a bowl of sugar into her drink."

I scowled. Smart ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man it felt good to get this out and finish this chapter. I have one more chapter to go, but whatever. It just feels good to get something out when I have been essentially suffering a writer's block for two years. I was surprised how easily this came, but I am not complaining.
> 
> I apologize for the description of the characters in the story. Anyone who has played GBF is probably already familiar with who the characters are at this point, but author in me demanded that I describe these characters for some reason. So anyways, the description is probably unnecessary but I wrote it anyways.
> 
> I am well aware this is not perfect. I know because this is essentially me getting out the inspiration that drove me to write this late last night and early this morning so it probably needs a bit of critiquing.
> 
> Other than that I hope you like this story!


End file.
